A light diffusive film has been developed for receiving light and diffusing the light. The light diffusive film is manufactured using multiple manufacturing steps. First, a plurality of polystyrene beads are disposed in an acrylate solution. The acrylate solution is then applied to a surface of a plastic film. Thereafter, the plastic film is heated to cure the acrylate and to bond the polystyrene beads to the plastic film. A significant drawback with the manufacturing process of the light diffusive film is that it requires several relatively complex steps to coat the film with the acrylate solution and polystyrene beads. Further, the manufacturing process is relatively expensive to perform.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light diffusive film that can be manufactured using a simplified process without utilizing polystryene beads or an acrylate solution.